Nails fitted with plastic or metal load dispersion and sealing washers are typically employed in applications such as attaching roof underlayment, tar paper, metal lath, foam board, and vapor barrier, as examples. Nails fitted with washers are not well suited for feeding from a nail magazine into a power operated fastener driver. Accordingly, and even though power operated fastener drivers are commonly used in modern construction methods, nails fitted with washers are typically hand driven, with a hammer.